<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Tear Us Apart by fish_cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446338">Never Tear Us Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_cloud/pseuds/fish_cloud'>fish_cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Soulmate AU, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_cloud/pseuds/fish_cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates exist but they are rare. So rare, that some people doubt their existence.<br/>(Y/n) is already struggling trying to hide her feelings for Spencer but then she finds out they're soulmates, just as they take on a case about a serial killer targeting couples, he thinks are soulmates, things get complicated and dangerous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is inspired by Never Tear Us Apart by Paloma Faith (I swear that woman has a voice to die for).<br/>Also this is kind of dedicated to my best friend, I love her so much.<br/>Enough from me, have fun reading :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having a soulmate was a rare occurrence. You could consider yourself lucky if you had one and even luckier if you ever found them. It was kind of like winning the lottery. There were people who had devoted their entire life to finding their other half, without even knowing if they even existed. Isn’t it only human to crave connection? The longing to belong to someone. This is not to say, that you were alone, just because you didn’t have a soulmate or didn’t find them. But this kind of connection was hard to grasp for someone who hadn’t experienced it. A one in a million connection. </p><p>Most known things about soul-connections were purely speculative due to the fact that they were so rare and even when some would find each other, there was nothing easy about trying to explain it. Like with all spiritual things there were some people who chased the idea with cult-like devotion and there were people whose life remained inherently untouched by it.</p><p>(Y/n) was the latter. In her now 1 and a half years at the BAU she had come into contact with the subject. Mostly it had been people who justified their crimes with their search for their soulmate or they were fueled by their hate for others who had found “the one”. (Y/n) knew that their loneliness didn’t stem from the lack of a soulmate. It was just something to project their loneliness onto. </p><p>There were several ways to know if you even had a soulmate but like with most things, they weren’t scientifically accurate most of the time. Soulmates could feel each other’s pain, physical as well as mental. The problem is, who hasn’t had random bruises that showed up out of nowhere or a sudden change in mood. Do you just not remember where those injuries came from and maybe you’re more empathetic than some people or is it your soulmate? Of course, with major injuries there was no doubt but taking into consideration how few even were unmatched souls and out of those how many suffered such significant damage that anything else could be ruled out, needless to say it was an uncommon occurrence to find out this way.</p><p>Another thing were shared dreams. Not in the sense that soulmates would dream about the exact same thing, but the overall tone would synchronize. If one was having nightmares, the other would too. Psychological consequences were mostly unexplored.</p><p>The last known indicator was that once having met your soulmate you’re lives were intertwined, no matter if you knew they were your soulmate or not.</p><p>As you see, all of these indicators weren’t exactly clear. As a result, you could meet your soulmate without ever figuring out they were the one.</p><p> </p><p>When she was younger (Y/n) had fantasized about having a soulmate, like most teenagers did, but as she got older, the fantasy faded. Other things had become more important. She had picked up on some signs but there had never been definite proof and after a while it wasn’t important anymore. She had started working for the FBI as a profiler and from that point on her mind had been preoccupied with anything else. She wouldn’t waste her life searching for someone she didn’t even know existed. </p><p>As (Y/n) walked into the bullpen one morning, the bad dream from the night before still lingered. She couldn’t remember what it had been about, but she hadn’t gotten much rest. She sat down at her desk. She hadn’t even unpacked as Spencer walked up to her with an extra cup of coffee in his hand. (Y/n) couldn’t help but notice he looked tired.<br/>
“Morning, panda boy.”<br/>
“Panda what?”<br/>
“Because of the bags under your…nevermind, you look tired.”<br/>
Spencer let out a sigh.<br/>
(Y/n) took a sip of coffee. “Nightmare again?”<br/>
Spencer nodded and leaned on the edge of her desk.</p><p>When (Y/n) first started to take a liking to Spencer she couldn’t stop herself from interpreting something into every one of these common experiences but after a while she’d resigned herself to accepting the were just coincidences. She had read somewhere that people would sync up after spending a lot of time together and there wasn’t a person in the world, she spent more time with than Spencer Reid. The only people who came in close second were the others on the team. When you worked for the BAU, the people you worked with were your family, so much so, she barely had any relationships outside of work.</p><p>“I’m sorry, do you want to talk about it?” She brushed his arm ever so lightly with her fingertips as to not overstep any boundaries.<br/>
Spencer and (Y/n) were close but she herself wasn’t a very physical person and so she would go out of her way as not to make other people uncomfortable. There were of course exceptions. One of those exceptions was Penelope Garcia, (Y/n)’s best friend at the BAU. Over time she had gotten so comfortable with Penelope that physical touch was a given.<br/>
But with Spencer it had always been something different. After they had become friends, it hadn’t taken too long until (Y/n) had caught feelings and she felt like taking advantage of their friendship if she used it to get closer to him. </p><p>Spencer’s eyes flickered to her hand on his arm for a split second before she retracted it quickly as to not make him uncomfortable. Their eyes met for a second but before she could try to read him and overthink the situation Spencer spoke up.<br/>
“Conference room in 5.”<br/>
He walked back to his desk to get some papers before heading to the conference room.</p><p>(Y/n) let out a sigh. Spending time with Spencer had become increasingly more difficult. It wasn’t his fault. It just became harder to hide her affections. She could feel them drifting apart in her effort not to jeopardize their friendship. She buried her face in her hands. There was no good way out of this. Clearly her feelings weren’t going away, and she knew she couldn’t hide them forever. The BAU must’ve been the worst place on earth to have a crush on your coworker. </p><p> </p><p>The inevitable next step was Spencer finding out about it one way or another. The only question was how he’d react. (Y/n) had ruled out the possibility of him reciprocating her feelings pretty fast. She remembered a case in LA where they had to catch Lila Archers stalker. Spencer had been smitten from the second he laid eyes on her. It had taken (Y/n) weeks and a few bottles of Hennessy to get the image of them kissing in the pool out of her head.</p><p>She shook her head as if to get rid of the memory. She stared at her desk from between her fingers. The other two options were either him being ok with her having feelings for him but at this point she doubted she could still be friends with him even if he had a good reaction, or he wouldn’t want anything to do with her anyway.</p><p>“Fuck…” (Y/n) whispered. She looked up, fixed herself and grabbed her cup before walking into the conference room. The only free seat was next to Spencer. He gave her a small smile before she sat down. Instantly she felt the small butterflies in her stomach. She smiled back and emptied her coffee hoping to drown those fuckers. </p><p>Jennifer Jareau was standing in the front explaining their new case. The unsub was targeting couples in the Las Vegas area. The couples went missing sometimes for weeks. There had been 16 bodies already. They showed clear signs of torture. JJ showed them pictures of the symbol every victim had carved into their chest. It resembled a stick figure of a human with four arms and four legs. </p><p>“We can safely assume that the killer’s motivation has something to do with the soulmate myth.” JJ concluded.</p><p>(Y/n) couldn’t help but smile. She knew Spencer was about to speak before he even opened his mouth.</p><p>“Plato said: According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.”</p><p>(Y/n) turned to the others. “So, what er we thinking? Is this guy delusional and chasing some fantasy or were those people actually soulmates he found somehow?”<br/>
“We won’t have definite proof if these people were soulmate or not as they’re dead, but it would be statistically very unlikely that they were in fact actual soulmates.” Spencer responded. </p><p>His eyes lingered on her for a moment. He would never admit it but the way (Y/n) chewed on her pen when she was in deep thought made him feel things. It took him a second to tear his eyes away from her before turning his attention back to JJ.</p><p>“We’re dealing with a highly organized serial killer. His motivation is power and control, we’re looking for someone with an outwardly normal looking life, someone charming, charismatic and very intelligent. Later victims have shown signs of post-mortem sexual behavior. So, we’re dealing with someone who feels alone, who fears rejection. When his victims are dead the possibility of being rejected is gone. He also inserts himself into the couple’s relationship. We have to assume that whether they really are soulmates or not, he believes they are. It is possible that he also has some sort of god complex, putting himself in the role of Zeus who separates the soulmates from each other.”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere on the jet was buzzing with conversation. The soulmate subject had that effect on people. It was a heavily discussed and controversial concept. </p><p>“I don’t think soulmates actually exist.” Morgan said and leaned back in his chair.<br/>
“How can you say that? There have been cases where soulmates have actually found each other!” Elle protested.<br/>
“It’s all fake, how can you believe them? Let me guess, you also read your horoscope every day too?” Morgan let out a light laugh but Elle furrowed her brows.<br/>
“They’re two totally different things, even if I did believe in astrology, which has no relevance whatsoever in this discussion, you can’t just ignore facts!”</p><p>(Y/n) leaned back in her seat looking at Spencer, who sat next to her. “What do you think?”<br/>
He seemed to gather his thoughts for a moment.<br/>
“I mean there is some evidence but it’s all very speculative.” He looked at her for a second and he swore he saw a glint of disappointment in them but then it was gone. “But who knows,” He added quickly “maybe Soulmate are real, it’s a nice thought that there could be someone out there who has such a special connection to you.”<br/>
(Y/n) nodded. “But how is that even supposed to work? What if I do have a soulmate but I like someone else? Or I have a family or something?”<br/>
“There are platonic soulmates as well, you know.” He gave her a small smile. For some reason this gave him comfort. Spencer wasn’t one to indulge in fantasies and he was decidedly to pragmatic to dream of his soulmate but if he had to chose someone it would be (Y/n). The probability of her liking him in a romantic way was even lower than her being his soulmate so the option of platonic soulmates eased his mind, even if just for a bit. He shoved those thought in the back of his head, he didn’t like to dwell on daydreams.</p><p>“Well, if some random guy walked in tomorrow and it turned out he was my soulmate, I’d still want to stay with you.” She said, decidedly, not really thinking about the implication. When she caught herself it was already too late. Spencer let out a small laugh.<br/>
“You don’t have to stay with me, believe me you won’t want to when you find them.”<br/>
“Shut up, more likely than not I don’t have one anyway, so I guess you’re stuck with me.”</p><p>Spencer let out another small laugh, but his heart sank a bit. If he was being honest with himself it was one of his greatest fears. That one day, (Y/n) would walk into the BAU and announce she’ found the one and she would quit to spend her life with them. He couldn’t bare the thought of someone taking her away from him. But this was totally normal for a friendship as deep as theirs, right?</p><p>After a while Spencer got up to get himself a cup of coffee. Elle and Morgan were still fighting, JJ had taken Elle’s side, Hotch just listened and Gideon sat by a window rereading the case file. No one was paying attention when it happened.<br/>
Spencer had gotten distracted by something Elle had said to Morgan and almost tripped, a cup of hot coffee in his hand. As she saw the scene unravel before her, (Y/n) felt the burn on her hand. It took her every ounce of self-control not to make a sound. Spencer hissed and sat down next to her again. He handed her the coffee so he could clean up his hand with a napkin. </p><p>(Y/n) stared at him, her mind running a hundred miles per hour. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. Spencer shot her a concerned look. “(Y/n) are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”<br/>
She stood up. “Excuse me for a second, I don’t feel so well, must’ve been the food or something.” She walked to the bathroom without looking back. After she closed the door behind her she sank to the ground with her back against the door.</p><p>(Y/n) felt panic rise in her chest. This was not possible. Sure there had been moments when she’d suspected something was up but she had always dismissed it but now it was so obvious there was no denying it. She felt tears of frustration gather in her eyes. As if everything hadn’t been already complicated enough. Not just did she have feelings for Spencer but now she knew almost certainly that they were also soulmates. She felt anger build up. Whoever came up with this soulmate stuff had been a real asshole. She would have been perfectly happy with not having a soulmate and just having Spencer by her side. What if he didn’t want to be her soulmate? Had there ever been a case where one of them just wasn’t into it? Shouldn’t there have been some signs from his part that he felt more for her? But then she remembered what he had said abut platonic soulmates and her stomach sank. Maybe he had known all along, and he’d just been giving her hints that they could just be friends.</p><p>Maybe they could make a deal somehow, they didn’t have to spend the rest of their lives together if he didn’t want to. She had resigned herself to not having a soulmate a long time ago, she didn’t need him.</p><p>She buried her face in her hands. Suddenly all those thoughts were gone and what remained was a heavy emptiness. There was no good solution for this, and she couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror to see how good her poker-face was after just having gone through the seven stages of grief in under 5 minutes.</p><p>As she walked back into the sitting area, she was greeted by Spencer’s worried looks. “Everything ok?”<br/>
She sat down next to him. “Yeah, everything is fine.”<br/>
“You don’t look so well, are you sure everything is ok?” He put his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. His hand was cold on her warm face. Her breath hitched in her throat from the sudden touch and she had to fight the urge to close her eyes. She gave him a soft look. “I’m fine, Spencer, I promise.” His touch lingered for a second before he retracted his hand.<br/>
“You know you can’t lie to me.” He gave her a small smile.<br/>
In a sudden burst of confidence she put her hand on his. “It’s alright, I’ll talk to you if I need to, don’t worry about me.”<br/>
His hand wrapped around hers and he gave her a little squeeze. (Y/n) almost got sick from the explosion of butterflies in her stomach. Until now she’d attributed these strong physical reactions when they touched to the fact that she had a crush on him but looking back she couldn’t remember experiencing something like this with anyone else. Working with Spencer would be a real challenge, now that she had not one but two secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>“Life is short, break the rules. Forgive quickly, kiss slowly. Love truly. Laugh uncontrollably and never regret anything that makes you smile.”</i> – Mark Twain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Y/n) had a hard time concentrating from the moment they got off the jet. She felt like moving in a dream as they checked in with the local PD, going over the case again, went to the last crime scene. Only when she entered the expensive suite, she felt like shook her awake. The champagne-colored furniture was covered in dark red blood. But it was not the image that snapped her back to reality, it was the smell, it was always the smell that got to her. </p>
<p>The bodies were no longer in the room, but they had been laying here at least three days before anyone even noticed. One of the detectives turned to her when he saw her going pale.<br/>“Ma’am is everything alright?”<br/>“Yes, I just…excuse me, I just need a minute.”</p>
<p>(Y/n) stumbled out of the expensive hotel room into the corridor. She had trouble breathing and her hands started to sweat profusely. She knew the symptoms, that didn’t make it any less bad. When she reached a side corridor, she slid down the wall. She tried to remember what she knew about panic attacks. Breath. In, out, in and out again.</p>
<p>A pair of shoes came into her field of vision. She didn’t need to look up, to know it was Spencer. He was the only FBI agent she knew of that wore converse. Without a word he sat down next to her, back to the wall. She heard him breath slowly. She knew he was doing it so she could synchronize with him and after a while the panic had subsided. </p>
<p>“Are you better now?” <br/>(Y/n) nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”<br/>“What happened in there? You’ve seen worse before, what is it?”</p>
<p>She didn’t know how to respond. It wasn’t just the fact that she had just figured out they were soulmates; it was something else. Their unsub was actively seeking out and killing what he thought were soulmates. She had been the unsubs ‘type’ before but now it wasn’t just about her, it was about Spencer too. She felt bad for withholding information like this. He didn’t even know he was a potential target. She wanted to tell him, tell him to be careful but something wouldn’t let her. Fear of rejection loomed over her like a dark cloud. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Spence…I’ve just had a rough week, I guess.”<br/>“I know you’re not telling me the truth.” He put his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. “I want to help you, but you need to tell me what is going on with you.”</p>
<p>There was nothing but kindness and goodness in his eyes. She wanted to tell him so bad. <br/>“I thought we weren’t supposed to profile each other.” She gave him a small smile to signal him she wasn’t mad about it. Spencer frowned.<br/>“I’m serious, somethings not right and I need to know what it is. It doesn’t need a profiler to see somethings eating at you, it just takes a good friend.”</p>
<p>(Y/n) stood up. “Come on, we don’t have time for this now, we have a crime scene to profile.” She held out her hand to help him get up. He let out a sight and took it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the police station the team presented their profile but (Y/n) didn’t hear a single word. Her gaze was fixed on Spencer as he spoke. All she could process was the way he talked, how he moved his hands a s he gesticulated and the way he looked with his messy hair and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. </p>
<p>This was getting out of hand. Until now she had at least been able to do her job properly. Only when Hotch had called her name out for the third time her mind returned to reality.<br/>“Agent would you please tell the officers what our next step will be?”<br/>“Yes, of course, I’m sorry.” She gathered her thoughts for a second before standing up in front of the precinct. “Our best shot is going undercover and try to attract the unsubs attention. We will have two agents pose as a soulmate couple. We know that the unsub doesn’t stay at the same hotel for too long. We also know that he probably targets these couple at special events. Based on the profile we gave you he will appear sophisticated and he probably has some friends in high places. He will be successful in his career as to compensate his feelings of inadequacy regarding his personal life. He has to have some connections, otherwise we would find these victims much faster. He’s paying people to keep their mouth shut.<br/>Tomorrow there will be a fund raiser at the Bellagio. There will be a lot of people and because of the nature of the event there will most certainly be a lot of couples, people usually don’t go alone to those things. This means our unsub will be there. The last victims were found today and killed three days ago; he’s looking for is next victims.”</p>
<p>She could still feel Spencer’s eyes on her when she sat back down. The crowd dissolved slowly. The BAU gathered around one of the desks.</p>
<p>“I think we all agree to send (Y/n) and Spencer as our soulmate couple.” Hotch said and shot them both a look. If (Y/n) hadn’t been so taken by surprise by Hotch’s proposal she would have noticed Spencer blushing lightly. Did they figure it out? Was that why Hotch had chosen them? No, it couldn’t be. Logically, they were the best match. They worked very well together, none of them would pose a great physical threat to the unsub and they were close after all. It wouldn’t be hard to make it believable. (Y/n) almost let out a laugh. Of course, it wouldn’t be hard. She wouldn’t even have to pretend.<br/>“Are you ok with this?” Hotch asked. Both nodded. There really was no good reason to say no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spencer sat in front of the case files, but he couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t stop thinking about (Y/n) and how strangely she was acting. Maybe he had crossed a line and made her uncomfortable? He tried his best to keep a respectful distance, but it got harder every day. It was almost as if she attracted him like a magnet. It felt so right when they touched hands or when she would brush his hair out of his face when he was too caught up in something else.</p>
<p>He loved to hear her talk. And he loved it when she listened to him. She never seemed to get bored of anything he had to say. Ever.<br/>She’d been awfully quiet the entire day. Something was up, he could feel it but for some reason he couldn’t read her. He knew that she would get fidgety when she was nervous, he knew that she carried herself with caution, she had been hurt by people in the past. He knew that she would cover her insecurities with little jokes, and he knew that she had a hard time opening up to people sometimes. But for the love of god, he did not know how she felt about him, and he didn’t know what was wrong with her right now. Some things she held to close to her heart for anyone to see, even him. <br/>Spencer wanted to tell her that she could tell him anything and he wished she would believe him. There was a longing in his heart he couldn’t explain, and he didn’t know what to do about it. His fear was paralyzing him. He’d been hurt before too. For the time being he was content with the little he got, the quick glances when she thought he wasn’t looking, the way she laughed at his jokes and the way she made him feel like their friendship was something special. All team members were close, but he would be the first one she would talk to in the morning and the last one to wave goodbye in the evening. She was always there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spencer jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Are you coming? We’re checking into the hotel. Or are you to busy dreaming about our little Miss Commitment Issues?” Morgan teased and walked past Spencer.<br/>“I’m not – she doesn’t have – I’m coming wait up!” He grabbed his jacket and the files before following Morgan out the door.</p>
<p>The hotel was almost booked out. Hotch stood at the reception, arguing with the woman working there.<br/>“I don’t care that you don’t have enough rooms, we booked in advance!”<br/>She didn’t seem too bothered. She looked up from her phone for a moment.<br/>“I’m sorry mister, that’s how it is, can’t throw the guests out that have already checked in. Should’ve come earlier.”</p>
<p>Hotch slammed his hand on the counter. “Listen here, I can get you fired in the blink of an eye. Get us our rooms, now!” His voice was calm but anyone who knew Hotch knew not to mess with him when he talked like this. The receptionist seemed to sense it too.<br/>“Ok, ok. I have a few rooms left but you’ll have to partner up.”<br/>“Just give me the keys.”</p>
<p>(Y/n) and Spencer looked at each other like to school friends look at each other when the teacher says you can choose your partner for a project. It was understood they would share a room. But when (Y/n) turned the key around and entered their room she wanted to turn around and never come back.<br/>“It’s just a-a queen size bed.” She stuttered. They stood side by side in silence. There was no couch, no armchair. Finally, Spencer spoke up.<br/>“It’s ok I can take the floor.”<br/>(Y/n) gave him a light slap on the arm with the back of her hand. “Don’t be ridiculous. We can share unless you’re so uncomfortable with me you’d rather take the floor.” The last part had been meant as a joke, but Spencer began to stammer. “No, no of course not – I’d love to sleep with you – I mean share a bed.” His face was getting redder by the second.</p>
<p>It took her all her strength not to laugh. “Calm down, Spencer.” She gave him a reassuring smile. He seemed to let out a breath he’d been holding. He was so cute when he got flustered, she thought. She would like to see him like this more often if she didn’t know how much it stressed him out.<br/>“I’m gonna go change.” She said pointing at the bathroom. <br/>“Y-yeah go ahead.”<br/>“Thanks for your permission.” She gave him another smile but this time she was teasing him.<br/>“I didn’t mean –”<br/>“I’m just messing with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spencer sat on the edge of the bed while (Y/n) was in the bathroom changing. He tried to calm himself down. His hands were shaking ever so slightly. There was no way she would ever want to be with a nervous wreck like him. Just like that one time Lila Archer had kissed him in the pool. He had predicted very accurately that she had only shown interest in him because of his role as protector. It had been too good to be true. He had become more cautious since then. His heart wouldn’t open as easily. But if he was being honest with himself it was already too late. He couldn’t even pretend (Y/n) had slipped in slowly and quietly. She had kicked the door in the first time he saw her and then she had made her home in his heart, barricading herself inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When (Y/n) came out of the bathroom her hair was damp. He hadn’t even heard the shower. There was something so endearing about seeing her like this, fresh out of the shower in an oversized FBI training t-shirt, something so domestic.<br/>“You’re turn.” She nodded at him. It took him a second to react before he stood up and followed her example of showering and changing into something more comfortable.</p>
<p>Later that night they laid side by side in the dark. The only light source were the colorful lights of Sin City. (Y/n) turned her head to look at Spencer. She could only make out his silhouette in the dark.<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>“For what?” He turned his head towards her too.<br/>“For acting so weird. You’re right there’s something wrong but I don’t know if I want to talk about it yet.” (Y/n) felt her throat close. “It’s just…I’m really anxious about the undercover mission tomorrow and that never happened to me before…” She tried to control herself, but she couldn’t help but let out a small sob. “I’ve never chickened out before.”</p>
<p>Spencer didn’t know what to do. He had never seen (Y/n) cry before.<br/>“You’re not gonna chicken out, it’s normal to be anxious about these things. And…and you don’t have to worry because you’re not alone. I’ll be by your side the entire time, ok?”<br/>(Y/n) nodded but then she remembered he couldn’t see her.<br/>“Ok…thank you. Just promise me you won’t put yourself in danger, ok? I don’t know what is up with me I’ve never been like this before a mission…I’m worried about you and I have a really bad feeling, I can feel it in my gut, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spencer didn’t respond immediately, instead his fingers found the hem of her sleeve and tugged at it. (Y/n) understood and closed the distance between them until Spencer had his arms wrapped around her. <br/>“Is this ok?” He asked, almost regretting having been so bold.<br/>“Yeah, this is nice.” She could feel him take a deep breath and relax. She felt his heartbeat against her back and her own heart began to beat faster.</p>
<p>Spencer almost couldn’t believe his luck. The faint smell of the shampoo in her hair made him dizzy. He never wanted to let her go ever again. <br/>“Spencer?” Her voice trembled.<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“I need to tell you something…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer’s breath caught in his throat. (Y/n) turned around in his arms until she faced him. She had never been so close to him. He tried to study her face, but the darkness was making it hard. <br/>“What is it?” He asked cautiously. <br/>“I think it’s better if I show you.” He watched her as she raised her hands in front of him. When she pinched the back of one of her hands, he could feel it. He stared at her for a second. He felt the realization dawn on him. His mind short circuited and a quiet “Oh” escaped him.</p><p>(Y/n) felt her face heat up. She retreated hastily from Spencer’s arms to sit up with her back against the headboard. After 2 minutes Spencer still hadn’t said anything. <br/>“I-I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have said anything.” (Y/n) stood up. Now she felt stupid. Suddenly she felt like she was intruding. “I’m just gonna…” She pointed at the door and before leaving in a hurry. Spencer wanted to say something, but the words never left his mouth.</p><p>Before he could gather his thoughts, she was gone. It all made sense now. He couldn’t believe she had caught it before him, how could he not notice it until now? His first instinct was to run after her but what if she didn’t want to see him? Maybe she hadn’t told him because she didn’t want to be his soulmate. The only reason she had told him at all had to be the undercover mission tomorrow. Full disclosure so he knew what he was getting himself into. </p><p>Had something like this happened before? He tried to remember every single thing he had ever read or heard about soulmates but there was nothing. Another thought crept up on him. She knew when he was having nightmares, every night he had woken up covered in sweat, she had shared with him. Somehow, he wanted to apologize for that. She had to have been in so much pain because of him.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) didn’t come back for the rest of the night. She had probably spent the night in Elle and JJ’s room. Spencer needed to talk to her before they started the mission but through the entire day, he couldn’t get her alone. He was almost sure she was avoiding him. </p><p>Some time in the evening they were getting ready for the fundraiser. The first time he saw her again was in front of the Bellagio. He wanted to say something, but they were wearing wires and he didn’t know if she’d told Elle or JJ about the soulmate thing, not to mention that the entire Las Vegas PD didn’t have to know about their personal issues.</p><p>(Y/n) couldn’t help but give him a small smile when she saw Spencer in his tuxedo. She had never seen Spencer dressed up like this before. <br/>“You eh, you look good.” She didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. <br/>“Thanks, you too.” </p><p>“Guys you need to step your game up if you want to make it believable for the unsub. You look like two teens going to a school dance.” Morgan’s voice rang through their earpieces. <br/>“Shut up, Derek, next time you can go undercover.”</p><p>She took the lead and walked into the entrance hall. Spencer walked behind her and in a moment of braveness he put his hand on the small of her back. She flinched under his touch but before he could take it back, she eased into the touch. There was too much on the line to let personal issues get in the way of the mission.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the night, they walked around, watching people, trying to identify the unsub, to no avail. The tension was killing them. <br/>“Ok, this is getting ridiculous, we won’t get picked if we keep going on like this.” Spencer took (Y/n)’s hand and dragged her into an empty hallway. Before she knew what was happening, he had muted both of their mics. <br/>“We need to talk about this. I’m sorry, I didn’t say anything yesterday I was just…”<br/>“Shocked?” She interrupted him. “I get it, can we go back to the mission now?”</p><p>She was already about to go back when he grabbed her hand and dragged her back. <br/>“Look, I get it, I’m not what you had hoped for in a soulmate, but you need to get your shit together.”<br/>(Y/n)’s eyebrows were furrowed. “What the hell are you talking about, if there would be anyone I would chose as a soulmate, it would be you!”<br/>“You’re not…you’re not mad?”<br/>“No, I’m not mad, I thought you were the one unhappy with this whole thing.”<br/>“Why would I be? If there’s anyone who should be unhappy, it’s you. You’re way out of my league –”<br/>“Oh my god, Spencer just shut up.” She cracked a smile. “You’re my best friend, why would I spend so much time with you, if I didn’t like you?”</p><p>He looked at her for a second. “I…I don’t know.”<br/>“Look at me.” She took his face in between her hands. “Don’t you ever say that you’re not good enough ever again.”</p><p>Spencer never wanted to kiss her more than it that moment. His eyes wandered to the hall again and then he saw it.<br/>“That’s him.”<br/>(Y/n) was still caught up in the moment. “What?”<br/>“Our unsub, that’s him!” <br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“Yes, now come on.”</p><p>They turned their mics back on.<br/>“Reid? What happened?” Morgan questioned but he didn’t get an answer.<br/>“We have our unsub, it’s the guy in the dark grey suit by the champagne fountain.” (Y/n) whispered.<br/>“We have a visual. Try to get near him.”<br/>“Roger that.”</p><p>As they walked out of the hallway Spencer placed his hand around (Y/n)’s waist. Her heart was beating faster again. They made sure to be in the unsub’s field of view when Spencer took her hand.<br/>“Wanna dance?”<br/>(Y/n) just nodded, she felt her cheeks heat up and she hoped Spencer wouldn’t notice. Unfortunately, he was still a profiler and so he bent down to whisper in her ear. <br/>“You know you’re cute when you blush.” <br/>The red on her face only intensified. “You know they can hear us.”<br/>They heard a laugh from Morgan. “Yeah, we can, looks like our boy’s got moves, careful (Y/n).”<br/>Spencer gave her a smile before taking her to the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you could dance.” (Y/n) whispered as they swayed to the music. <br/>“I’m full of surprises, what can I say.” He hadn’t stopped smiling at her the whole time. Her arms wrapped a little tighter around his neck as she laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat fast and she could smell his cologne. She raised her head slightly so that her nose grazed his neck. She felt him shudder lightly as if he was getting goosebumps.</p><p>“Guys he’s approaching you.” As soon as Morgan had alerted them, they heard a voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry to intrude like this. But you two just looked so beautiful together. Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>(Y/n) had to peel herself away from Spencer. She never wanted to let him go again. <br/>“Sure, thank you, Sir.” She gave him a smile.</p><p>The man was a bit older than they had expected. The rest was dead on. He looked sophisticated enough with his expensive suit and his well-groomed physical appearance. <br/>The three of them sat down at the bar.</p><p>“So, what are you two lovebirds doing here? I can tell you’re not from Vegas.” He took a sip from his Whiskey. (Y/n) had to squeeze Spencer’s hand under the bar before he could open his mouth and correct the unsub, that he was, in fact, “from Vegas”. Instead (Y/n) took the word.</p><p>“Well, I know you’re not supposed to brag about this stuff but…” She gave Spencer an endearing look that instantly melted his heart. “We just found out we were soulmates and we wanted to get married as fast as possible and what better place than Las Vegas, the City of Marriage, right?”</p><p>The man eyed both of them for a moment. (Y/n) had never felt so exposed in her life. She wanted nothing more than shove her gun into this guy’s face and arrest him right then and there, but they had to wait. He had to take them to the hotel room, they had no concrete evidence yet. </p><p>“Congratulations you two. I hope I’m not overstepping here but would it be alright to give you a wedding gift?”<br/>“That is so kind of you, right honey?” She looked at Spencer who forgot for a second the situation they were in. His mind had tripped over itself when he heard her call him “honey”.<br/>“Right, right, very kind.” He had to tear his eyes away from her.<br/>“I want to pay for a night in a suite, the most expensive in Las Vegas.”<br/>“We would love that, but can I ask why?” (Y/n) asked. They couldn’t be too willing to come along with him or he would get suspicious.</p><p>The man let out a theatrical sigh before downing the rest of his Whiskey. “I lost my wife a few years ago and I want to do something good for such a sweet couple like you.”<br/>They both knew that was a blatant lie.<br/>“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Spencer watched (Y/n) play her role with perfection.<br/>“Let’s not talk about me, this is your special night. The car is waiting outside.”</p><p> </p><p>With every step they took (Y/n)’s bad feeling only got worse. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, but something was off. When they got into the car, she heard the doors lock and panic began to spread. She tried to calm herself down. The team knew where they were, and they would follow them to the hotel where they could finally arrest this guy. She felt Spencer’s fingers slip between hers. She tried to put on a smile but then she saw the man’s face and her blood froze. He knew.</p><p>“How funny…” He spoke. His smile made her skin crawl. “The FBI send me an actual pair of soulmates.”<br/>(Y/n) let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know what you mean.” <br/>He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Spencer wanted to make a move, but the man shot him a look. “If you move, she’s dead.” </p><p>(Y/n) could hear Morgan’s voice in her ear. “They’ve been compromised we need to get them out now!”<br/>“Your microphones and earpieces please.” The man held out his hand. They had no choice. Hesitantly they took them off and handed them to him. (Y/n) could only watch in horror as the man took them and put the microphone to his mouth. “You can collect your agent’s bodies in a few days.” As soon as he had stopped talking, he crushed the devices. </p><p>(Y/n) prayed that the team would find them in time. She could feel how she began to lose it. Spencer felt it too. He squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, they’re gonna find us.”<br/>The man laughed. “They will, but by then it will already be too late. I’m gonna have so much fun with the two of you.”</p><p>She felt Spencer’s hand wipe away some tears from her cheeks. She hadn’t even noticed she had started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the hotel with no interruptions. (Y/n) knew he had shook the surveillance. As soon as they entered the luxurious suite, (Y/n) was just seconds away from a breakdown. There was no way out anymore. It would take the team an eternity before they found them. There were about 150.000 hotel rooms in Las Vegas. There was no way they’d be found in time. </p><p>(Y/n) fell to her knees. “This is all my fault, I’m so sorry Spencer.”<br/>He kneeled next to her, putting an arm around her. “This is not your fault, why would you say that?”<br/>“Because I was so distracted. I haven’t been able to focus, I should’ve said something, and we should have sent someone who could do their job properly.”<br/>“Look at me.” Spencer cupped her face with his hands. “This is not your fault, do you understand?”<br/>She let out a sob. “We’re gonna die…”<br/>“We’re gonna be fine, I’m right here, ok? I’m right here with you.”</p><p>The man had sat on one of the armchairs, two security guards by his side. “I can assure you that the other agents wouldn’t have been chosen. I know the difference between real and fake soulmates.”<br/>Spencer looked up. “How?” He saw the man’s face turn into a grimace. <br/>“Because I can recognize an abomination of nature when I see one.” </p><p>(Y/n) let out another sob. Spencer turned his attention back to her.<br/>“(Y/n), breath, look at me.” He saw the terror in her eyes. “Look at me, we will get out of here.” <br/>She nodded but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. He had never seen her this scared. They had been through some bad stuff in the past but never had he seen her lose her cool. Something was very, very wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone on the team was on edge. Morgan’s forehead was covered in sweat. Gideon was standing right behind him, Elle and Garcia sitting just a few feet away. </p><p>“How funny…” They heard the unsub’s voice. Something was not right. “The FBI sent me an actual pair of soulmates.”</p><p>They exchanged concerned looks. <br/>“What is he talking about?” Morgan turned around to look at the others. Garcia shrugged. “She never said anything to me. Do you think that’s what they were talking about earlier when the mics were off?” <br/>Gideon’s brows were furrowed. “Could be. Regardless we need to help them.”<br/>“They’ve been compromised we need to get them out now!” Morgan addressed the swat team.</p><p>Before they could do anything else, they heard the unsubs voice again. “You can collect your agent’s bodies in a few days.”</p><p>The horror in Garcia’s eyes grew before the signal died. “We need to do something now!”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours had passed. The unsub, whose name turned out to be Rory Marshall, had left them alone in the suite. There was no phone, and the door was locked. One look out of the window told them they were at least on the 30th floor. There was no escape. Even if they managed to figure out what hotel they were in, they had no way of communicating with the team. </p><p>Spencer had gotten (Y/n) through another panic attack. Now she was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against an armchair. Spencer sat right next to her while holding her hand. After a while he moved his position to sit in front of her. He took her other hand too.<br/>“(Y/n) look at me.”<br/>She raised her head. The color had drained out of her face. Her eyes were wide open and red. <br/>“I know this is very stressful.” Spencer continued. “But we will get through this. I won’t let anything happen to you.”<br/>She nodded. “I’m sorry.”<br/>“Stop saying that; none of this is you’re fault. If anyone is at fault, it’s that unsub who is killing people.”<br/>“Spencer? What is going to happen to us?”</p><p>They both had seen the victims. They both knew what he had done to them. Spencer didn’t need to answer. There was no need to remind (Y/n) of the cruelty that had taken place in the other suites. </p><p>Spencer cupped her face in his hands. “Do you remember the Luxor Hotel? The one that looks like a pyramid with the light beam coming out of it?”<br/>“Yes I remember.”<br/>“Did you know that the light attracts so many insects that it has established a new ecosystem with moths, bats and owls.”<br/>(Y/n) started at him for a second before she realized what he was doing. A small smile made it’s way on her face. Spencer caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. <br/>“And did you know that bats can live more than 30 years?”<br/>Her eyes became glassy as she scooted closer to him.<br/>“And did you know that they can fly at up to 60 mph, in fact the Mexican free-tailed bat can reach up to 100 mph, making it the fastest mammal on earth.”</p><p>(Y/n) was so close to him, their noses almost touched. Spencer’s heart began to beat faster. His hands were still on her face. He wanted to pull her closer and kiss the pain away. His eyes flickered to her lips and then back to her eyes. <br/>“Thank you, Spencer.” She whispered. </p><p>Before she could close the distance between them, the door opened with a bang. The sound made them jump and separate. </p><p>Marshall walked in with a grin on his face. “Look at you lovebirds, I hope I’m not intruding.” (Y/n)’s eyes fell on the suitcase in his hand. Two other men followed Marshall into the room. Both were armed. Marshall gave one of them a signal. The man left and came back with two chairs and rope. (Y/n) felt her stomach cramp and the thought what was going to follow. Her and Spencer didn’t move. The other two men left, leaving them alone with Marshall. </p><p>“I really didn’t want to interrupt.” he spoke. (Y/n) shot Spencer a quick glance. None of them spoke. She could see Marshall’s facial expression change slowly but surely. The self-assured, mocking look was being replaced by impatience, anger and aggression. <br/>“Go on.” He continues while pulling out his gun. “Go on, Dr. Reid, do what you were about to do!”</p><p>Spencer looked at (Y/n) but he still didn’t move. He could see the tears gather in her eyes.<br/>“I said do it!” Marshall shouted. He was losing it. There was nothing left of his cocky grin. Instead, his face was distorted into a grimace. “Do it or I’ll shoot her right now.” </p><p>Spencer straightened his back. “You won’t. You need her, you need us both for your revenge fantasy.”<br/>“Do you want to test me?” There was something absolutely insane in Marshall’s eyes. The clicking of the safety being disabled rang through the room. “I said do it.” He was calm again but there was something in his voice that made (Y/n)’s stomach turn.</p><p>“It’s ok.” She whispered to Spencer. He didn’t look half as calm as he looked an hour ago. He cupped her cheeks again. “You’re going to be fine; I promise.” He pulled her in until his lips were on hers. They tasted salty from her tears, but they were soft. For a moment he forgot where they were. He had wanted to kiss her for so long. She melted into him, grabbing his dress shirt to pull him even closer. The urgency in her movement almost drove him insane. </p><p>“Get in the chairs.” Marshall’s voice interrupted their moment. Spencer pulled away, locking eyes with (Y/n). Her cheeks were flushed and there was a glint in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The ropes rubbed against her wrists and ankles. They were too tight to move. Marshall paced in front of them. He had opened the suitcase on a small coffee table. (Y/n) didn’t need to be an expert to know it was full of torture instruments. Every fiber in her body wanted to run when he pulled out a big hunting knife and walked towards her.</p><p>“Don’t touch her!” Spencer struggled against his constraints. “Leave her alone!”<br/>Marshall let out a laugh.<br/>“You know it doesn’t matter which one I chose you’ll both feel it.” He pretended to ponder for a moment before he continued talking. “I still think I’ll start with her. How does it feel not to be able to do anything to help her?” He shot Spencer a look. That shit-eating grin had returned to his face.</p><p>He turned to (Y/n). “Where do we start?” He lazily dragged the blade across her collarbone before making a cut. (Y/n) hissed. She felt something warm drip down her chest. Involuntarily she remembered that the killer would spare her face like he had with all his other victims. Her best guess was that he liked to look at them when he had his fun with them after they were dead. </p><p>Marshall made another cut, right under the first one. (Y/n) squeezed her eyes shut. Her jaw tensed as she tried not to make a sound. She heard Spencer inhale sharply. She remembered, Rory Marshall wasn’t hurting just her, he was hurting Spencer too. She would have given anything to protect him. If he would hurt only her, she could endure it knowing he spared Spencer, but this wasn’t the case. </p><p>The only thing she could protect him from right now was the first hand experience of being tortured and hopefully the mental scars that would remain. She knew she could handle it, for Spencer. He didn’t deserve this, any of it. She just should’ve told Hotch about the soul mate thing and they could have prepared differently. But now it was too late for that and minute to minute the pain made it harder to think.</p><p>There was a loud ringing in her ears and her mind was in a fog. After a while she couldn’t hold back the cries. She didn’t want to give Marshall the satisfaction, but it was too much. As if that wasn’t enough, she could hear Spencer too. She didn’t know how much time had passed when Marshall finally backed away from her. Her whole body was sore, and her cloths were damp from her own blood. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but she kept staring back at Marshall. It took her a moment to realize, why he had stepped away from her. His phone was ringing. He took a look at the display before letting out a groan and answering.</p><p>“What!? I’m busy.” He snapped. Silence followed. “Alright I’ll be there, give me half an hour.” Then he hung up. “Sorry, kids, I’ve got places to be but don’t worry, I’ll be back.” <br/>Before leaving the room and locking the door, he undid Spencer’s ropes.</p><p>As soon as they were alone Spencer jumped from his chair rushed over to (Y/n). He still felt the echoes of her pain, but it wasn’t half as bad as the pain she was going through. While his body was intact, hers was cut and bruised. He tried to untie her, but his fingers were trembling too badly. <br/>“Are you ok?”<br/>Spencer looked up in surprise as he heard her talk. A nervous laugh left his throat. <br/>“You’re asking me if I’m alright?”<br/>She nodded. “He hurt you too, didn’t he?”<br/>“It’s ok, it’s fading.” That wasn’t entirely true. He still felt the sting of the cuts. He took a deep breath and started to undo the ropes. Finally, the knots loosened. </p><p>“Can you stand?” He asked. (Y/n) shook her head.<br/>“Ok, I’m going to help you get to the bathroom, we need to clean you’re cuts.” He managed to get his arm under her to give her some support. After ten painful minutes they reached the bathtub. Spencer unzipped her dress. “Is this ok?” (Y/n) just nodded absentmindedly. He left her underwear on and sat her into the tub. He found a towel, held it under warm water and proceeded to clean her up. She watched him with half lidded eyes as he carefully dabbed the cloth over her wounds. </p><p>“This is not how I imagined you seeing me naked for the first time.” The ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Spencer paused for a moment to look at her. <br/>“You imagined that?”<br/>A tint of pink appeared on her pale face. <br/>“I know you find it hard to believe, that girls think about you that way, but they do. I do.”<br/>Spencer stared at her. He hadn’t realized she really liked him like that.</p><p>“How did you imagine it?” He asked as he continued to clean her. As much as he wanted to know, he also needed to get her mind off what was happening right now. She shot him another look.<br/>“Wouldn’t you like to know, lover-boy?” <br/>He let out a laugh. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, she spoke up. She didn’t look at him. Instead, her gaze was fixed on the marble floor of the bathroom. <br/>“I don’t know. Maybe we both would have been working late and there was no one else except us. And I would walk over to your desk to ask you something and of course you’d know the answer. You always know the answer to anything. I’d listen to you talk…I love when you talk…” She looked so tired. “And I wouldn’t be able to keep it to myself anymore and I would tell you how I felt about you…and you’d kiss me and I would kiss you back…” She hissed as he cleaned on especially deep cut.</p><p>“I’m sorry, are you alright?” His worried eyes found hers. <br/>“Yeah, I’m fine.”<br/>“I’m sorry.” He repeated and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back, she looked at him with wide eyes. <br/>“Can you do it again?”<br/>“What?”<br/>“Can you kiss me, like you did before?”</p><p>Spencer searched her face for a sign of what was going on in her head. Her telling him about what she imagined him doing to her and asking him to kiss her did things to him. Things, he hadn’t experienced before. He didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t want to take advantage of her vulnerable state, but he felt like she needed him.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward to kiss her forehead again but before he could, she grabbed his face and pulled him down. <br/>“I meant like this.” She whispered before closing the distance between them and capturing his lips. The smell of his cologne still lingered, she needed it like oxygen. She needed him. She placed several more desperate kisses on his lips before pulling back to look at him. A second later Spencer’s hands were on her cheek and on her neck to pull her back again into another kiss. He had imagined this a hundred times but the reality of her soft and lips against his finally made him understand what Edgar Allan Poe had meant by “We loved with a love that was more than love”.</p><p>He felt her shiver. He pulled back. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.” He helped her out of the tub. After he had dried her and given her one of the bathrobes, he helped her into bed. </p><p>(Y/n) was tired…so tired. Her head was spinning but she knew she wouldn’t be able to get any sleep. <br/>“Can you stay with me?” She asked.<br/>“Of course.” He sat down on the bed. Her eyes wandered over his figure. He had taken of the tuxedo, so he was left with the white dress shirt. He had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, just the way she liked it. The shirt was stained with her blood and it took her back to this reality.</p><p>“You know he does this on purpose.” <br/>Spencer’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”<br/>“He gives us so much time alone, so we get closer and it’s even more painful when does those things to us.”<br/>“I don’t care, I won’t leave you alone. Also, we must find a way out of here.”<br/>“There is no way out. We have to pray the team finds us before it’s too late.”<br/>“There has to be a way out. And we’ll find it. Try to get some rest now.”<br/>“I can’t sleep.”<br/>“You haven’t even tried yet.”<br/>“But I know I can’t.”<br/>“But you have to. Pain tolerance is reduced by sleep deprivation.”</p><p>(Y/n) shot him a look. “Thanks for the heads up.”<br/>Spencer slipped under the blanket and laid an arm around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She felt the vibrations through his chest as he began to talk again.<br/>“Randy Gradner holds the record for the longest period without sleep. It was 11 days and 25 minutes. He set the record in 1964 when he was only 17. They monitored his health. He had problems concentrating and struggled with paranoia and hallucinations. On the last day he was asked to subtract 7 repeatedly starting with 100. He stopped at 65, when asked why, he said he’d forgotten what he was doing…”</p><p>(Y/n) didn’t hear the rest, Spencer’s voice had lulled her to sleep. He felt her shallow but regular breath on his neck. He closed his eyes. He would get her out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) woke up exhausted. They didn’t sleep much. When they woke up it was still dark outside. It took her a second to realize what had woken her up. The door had been opened very loudly and her and Spencer were dragged into the living room area. They were tied to the chairs again.  The ropes burned against her already bruised wrists and ankles. To their surprise the two men who had tied them up left. They were alone again.</p><p>(Y/n) turned to Spencer. “Please tell me you have a plan. We need to get out fast. If Marshall stays on track, we have less than 48 hours.” <br/>Spencer’s brows were furrowed. She could practically hear his mind work. “We need to check the windows if they open. Maybe we can get some sort of sign outside.”<br/>“What if it doesn’t work, what’s our plan B?”<br/>“Currently we don’t have a plan B…”</p><p> </p><p>They sat there almost 4 hours before Marshall entered the room. He looked exhausted. (Y/n) felt a twinge of hope. The FBI knew his identity, there was no way he could hide for much longer.<br/>“You know, they’ll catch you. You won’t get away with this.” She said.<br/>Marshall turned around at her with a surprised look on his face. “I thought I had messed you up pretty good last night. And you’re still talking back.” He gave her a smile that made her skin crawl. “Maybe this time I’ll try your little boyfriend.”<br/>(Y/n) saw the blood drain from Spencer’s face but his expression didn’t change. She knew he was stronger than most people would give him credit for. She wasn’t most people but the thought of him getting tortured made her sick. It wasn’t about the fact that she would feel it too, seeing Spencer in pain was almost worse.</p><p>“So, what’s your deal?” She asked. Anything to get him talking, to figure out why he was killing these people. Marshall let out a laugh.<br/>“So brave today, aren’t we?”<br/>“Why do you keep killing soulmates? Feeling lonely? Didn’t mommy give you enough love when you were a kid?” She saw his smile fade. “Or what, maybe you were in love and she turned you down because she had found her soulmate?” Bull’s eye. His face turned into a grimace again.<br/>“Shut your mouth!” He raised his hand to slap her, but he caught himself just in time. For a second he seemed to try to get his rage under control. Then he leaned down to whisper into her ear.<br/>“You’re nothing but a filthy whore and by the time you get out of here there will be almost nothing left of you to identify the body.”</p><p>(Y/n) held her breath. She had gained precious information. His main target were the women. He was projecting his abandonment on them. The men were just there because it made the whole ordeal more painful. He had raped the women after their death to regain power, power over the soulmate bond. </p><p>“You’ll always be alone, killing and raping these women will never compare to a true connection and you know it.” (Y/n) said. Spencer stared at her. She wasn’t interrogating anymore; she was making him angry. And then it clicked.<br/>“(Y/n) stop.” He shot her a pleading look. But she didn’t pay him any mind but instead continued.<br/>“So, how did she break it to you? Did she at least tell you in person?” <br/>Marshall took on the color of a plum.<br/>“Oh.” A cold laugh escaped her lips. “She didn’t. You weren’t even worth telling face to face.”</p><p>“SHUT UP!” Marshall grabbed a glass from the coffee table and threw it at (Y/n). She managed to dodge it and it shattered on the wall behind her.</p><p>Spencer began to panic. “(Y/n) stop, I know what you’re doing, stop it you’re going to get hurt!” While he was tied up, there was no way he could help her.</p><p>“Is that all you got!?” (Y/n) threw the word in Marshall’s face. His hands were trebling.<br/>“You’re ruining everything!”<br/>“Oh, am I? Am I ruining your little revenge fantasy? You know that it doesn’t matter how many people you kill; it will never be the same as the time you killed her. She couldn’t fight back, could she?”<br/>“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Marshall took the hunting knife in his hand making his way to (Y/n). To her surprise he didn’t cut her, but the ropes. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground.<br/>“I’m gonna show you fight!”</p><p>(Y/n) struggled to get on her feet. She was still weak, but the adrenaline kicked in as soon as he swung the knife in her direction. She turned her head frantically to look for something she could use as a weapon. Her eyes fell on an expensive vase. She grabbed it and threw it at him. While dodging it he lost the knife.</p><p>Everything moved in slow-motion as both made a run for it. </p><p>And then she had it, she had the knife. Her fingers curled around the handle. She raised her arm but before she could slam the blade into her attacker, she heard a gunshot.</p><p>The first thing she felt was her arm going limp. A few seconds later realization hit her and then a wave of pain washed over her. For a moment she thought she had to throw up. Her vision went blurry and the last thing she felt was a burning hot sensation and wetness on her arm. She heard Spencer yell her name before she lost consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>When (Y/n) woke up again she was sitting in the chair, arms and legs tied up. The pain from her arm radiated through her entire body. She had trouble focusing. The first thing to catch her eye was Spencer whose gaze was fixed on her.</p><p>“Oh, thank god you’re awake!” She had never heard him sound this scared. “(Y/n) look at me.” Her head was heavy…her eyes were heavy. “(Y/n) look at me.” She managed to raise her head, so she was making eye contact. “Listen, you have lost a lot of blood and you’re still bleeding. You need to somehow put pressure on the wound. It’s in your right arm near the shoulder. Try to lean against the chair with that part of your arm. It won’t save you, but it’ll hopefully keep you from bleeding out till I can help you.”</p><p>She struggled to hold her eyes open, let alone understand what Spencer was saying to her. Another person appeared in her field of vision. <br/>“Just let me help her!” This was Spencer’s voice.<br/>“Why should I? I’ll let the bitch bleed out, it’s what she deserves and you’re gonna watch her die.” Was this the unsub’s voice?<br/>“But this is not how you operate normally. This is not how you get your satisfaction, do you want all of this to have been for nothing? You really let one of your men take the kill-shot? She won’t die by your hand but by that guy’s.”</p><p>There was silence. After what felt like an eternity, she felt the ropes loosen around her hands and legs. She felt two familiar arms around her. Everything went dark again.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/n) can you hear me?” This was Spencer’s voice again. <br/>“Spencer…why did you put me in the tub again?” She murmured.<br/>“What are you talking about? Open your eyes, look at me.” The panic in his voice hadn’t faded.<br/>“I’m wet, why did you put me under the shower?”<br/>“I didn’t please just open your eyes.”</p><p>(Y/n) felt like her eyes were glued shut. After a struggle she finally managed to open them a bit. She was greeted with Spencer’s face hovering over her. Her eyes wandered over his figure and widened as she saw him covered in blood. She wanted to sit up but a sharp pain in her arm held her down. She hissed.<br/>“Spencer what happened, are you hurt, why is there so much blood? Let me help you…”<br/>“Calm down, it’s not mine.” He hesitated for a second. “It’s yours. You were shot and almost bled out.”<br/>“What? What happened?”<br/>You had the knife but before you could do anything, one of the bodyguards came in and shot you, he must’ve heard the commotion.”<br/>“Are you ok?”<br/>“Will you stop asking me that? You got shot!”<br/>“Exactly! You must be in pain too.”<br/>“I’m managing, it’s not so bad.”<br/>“You’re lying.”<br/>“Please don’t worry about me, ok?”<br/>“But I do, I worry about you all the time, I know you can handle yourself, but I care about you and I don’t want you to be in pain because of me.”<br/>“It’s ok, really.”</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment. Spencer bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.<br/>“Let’s focus on how we get out of here.”<br/>“Have you checked the windows?”<br/>“They won’t open, it doesn’t surprise me though. We’re on the 30th floor, of course they’re shut.”</p><p>(Y/n) let her head fall back onto the pillow. “We’re screwed.”<br/>Spencer’s brows furrowed.<br/>“What are you thinking?” She asked.<br/>“The glass…”<br/>“I don’t follow. The shards aren’t big enough to use as a weapon when he comes back.”<br/>“No, that’s not what I mean.”</p><p>Without saying another word, he got up and walked into the bathroom. (Y/n) heard glass shattering.<br/>“Spencer are you alright?”<br/>He came back into the room with a piece from the mirror. <br/>“We can use this to send out an S.O.S. signal.”<br/>“How?”<br/>“Just watch.”</p><p>Spencer walked over to one of the windows. The sun shone into the room. He positioned the mirror in a certain position so that it reflected the sunlight and threw a patch of light onto the ceiling. He moved it so the light would go out of the window. He moved the shard in specific intervals.</p><p>“You’re a genius.” (Y/n) almost wanted to laugh. With a little bit of luck, someone would see the light signal.<br/>“I know.” He gave her a small smile.</p><p>Spencer repeated the pattern until the sun went down.<br/>“Now we pray someone saw that.”<br/>“Let’s hope it won’t be too late.”</p><p>He walked back to the bed.<br/>“You have to promise me something.”<br/>“What is it?”</p><p>He waited for a moment before answering. She looked awful. The bathrobe was soaked in blood, so was her hair. The parts of her skin that showed were covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes were framed by dark circles. <br/>“Promise me you won’t make him angry again. I know you’re trying to protect me, but I wouldn’t know what to do if you sacrificed yourself so that I can get out of here.”<br/>“I can’t promise you that.”<br/>“(Y/n), I’m serious.” She could see tears gather in his eyes. “Please…” The urgency in his voice made her heart ache.</p><p>With her good arm she reached out to put her hand on his cheek. “Alright, I promise.”<br/>Spencer closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She managed to sit up and then position herself on his lap so that she was facing him, legs hooked around him. When he looked up at her there was nothing but adoration in his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me.” (Y/n) whispered before leaning down to press a kiss on his lips. Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to touch her injured arm that was now bandaged and resting in a makeshift sling. Their chests were pressed together, and she could feel his heartbeat. Her breath became heavier as her fingers made their way into his hair and she tried to pull him even closer. (Y/n)’s cheeks began to heat up. <br/>She pulled away to whisper in his ear. “I need you so bad…” She felt him shiver underneath her. She continued to kiss his neck, relishing in the small sighs that escaped his throat. </p><p>She was just about to undo the buttons to his dress shirt when he grabbed her hand. <br/>“Wait…”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You can’t do this.”<br/>“What? Why not? I thought you…” She looked around for a few seconds, anything not to meet his gaze and stood up as fast as she could. “I – I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed…I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…I’m sorry.” Embarrassment washed over her. “I don’t know what came over me, I should’ve asked – I…”</p><p>Spencer stood up too walking towards her. She moved back and let out an insecure laugh. “I’m really sorry.”<br/>“No don’t be, it’s not that I don’t want to it’s just…” She still couldn’t look at him. “I don’t want to do this when there is a possibility that you just want this because of the circumstances. You might just be feeling about me this way because we’re in a life-or-death situation and I’m taking care of you. I don’t want this to happen just because you project these feelings onto me and regret it once we get out of here.”</p><p>(Y/n) stared at him but couldn’t say a word. Instead, Spencer continued. “It’s just, this has happened to me before, kind of, and I don’t want to…”<br/>“You don’t want to go through that again, I get it.” She slowly walked towards him. “Then we wait. But I want you to know that I’ve wanted this before we got caught up in this mess and the only things I regret are the ones I didn’t say to you sooner and that I didn’t have the courage sooner. I know this is important to you. I would wait a hundred years if that’s the time you needed. Just promise me you won’t forget me in the end.” She gave him a small smile. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug, still careful as to not to hurt her.<br/>“I could never forget you.”<br/>“Can I still kiss you?” Spencer looked into her eyes and he knew he would never be able to say no to that.<br/>“Yes, please.” His voice barely a whisper, he cupped her cheeks and pulled her in. This kiss wasn’t desperate, it was sweet and full of unspoken promises and confessions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The BAU team had gathered around a table at the precinct. They had defeated looks on their faces.  Hotch turned to look again at the wall where they had gathered their information. Morgan and Elle sat at the table, going through the casefiles again. Morgan closed the files and let the folder slap on the table.<br/>“Hotch, please tell me we have a plan?”<br/>Hotch didn’t answer immediately. Before he could, JJ walked in.<br/>“I have news. There has been an S.O.S. signal from a hotel window at the Palazzo. It could be nothing, but it could be them, we need a SWAT team.”</p><p>Morgan jumped up. “I’ll call Garcia to see if she can find them on security footage in the lobby.”<br/>“Right, Elle and I will talk to the SWAT team, we may have to prepare for a possible hostage situation.” Hotch said and walked out, Elle right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) and Spencer sat back-to-back with the couch, facing the window. Marshall had come back earlier and this time he hadn’t let (Y/n) distract him from Spencer. He didn’t look good. (Y/n) had taken care of his cuts, just like he had done for her.</p><p>“Tonight, is the night…” (Y/n) said while looking out the window.<br/>“It’s gonna be alright.” Spencer turned his head to her for a moment. She didn’t seem panicked anymore. She had been when Marshall had tortured Spencer, but after she had taken care of him it was like she had resigned herself to the fact that there was no way out.</p><p>“Spencer?”<br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“I need to tell you something.”<br/>“No, you don’t.”<br/>“I – I don’t?” She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>(Y/n) positioned herself to face Spencer. “Why?”<br/>Spencer turned around too. “I know the speech. I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want you to talk like we’re going to die tonight.”<br/>“But we could die, and I don’t want to die without having told you how I feel.”<br/>“Then I guess you’ll have to survive tonight if you want to tell me how you feel.”</p><p>They looked at each other in silence for a while. <br/>“I lo –”<br/>“No.” Before she could end her sentence, Spencer dipped down to shut her up with a kiss.<br/>“You tell me when we get out of here.”<br/>“You’re a horrible person.” A smile tugged at her lips. </p><p>It was almost idyllic, sitting in a room somewhere over Las Vegas, sun shining through the window. (Y/n) rested her head on Spencer’s shoulder.<br/>“Can I tell you something else?”<br/>“Like the time you told me how you imagined me seeing you naked for the first time?”<br/>(Y/n) shot him a look. She felt her cheeks heat up. “I think we can both agree that was a moment of weakness.”<br/>Spencer let out a laugh. “I think I like your moments of weakness.”<br/>She gave him another look but then looked out the window again.</p><p>“You know, I still remember the first time I saw you.” She gave him a small smile. “I had just started working for the BAU. They called us in on a Saturday night, it was about the Keystone Killer.”<br/>Spencer smiled. “Yeah, I remember.”<br/>“You were so quick to find clues in that word puzzle and…I don’t know. I thought it was cool. Also, you telling Ryan on what page of his book that Francis Bacon quote was on, was kind of funny. And you looked cute with your vest and you had your sleeves rolled up, just like now.”</p><p>“You thought I looked cute?” Spencer looked at the carpet, still smiling. (Y/n) nodded.<br/>“I did. And every time I saw you after that, I liked you a little more.” She paused for a moment. “The day I realized that I lo – I mean…you know, was on that case with Lila Archers stalker. I knew that I cared for you, but then I got jealous, I didn’t expect that. I had no right, still I knew then.”</p><p>He looked at her incredulously. “You were jealous?”<br/>She nodded and laughed. “It’s stupid, I know.”<br/>“I don’t think it’s stupid, I think it’s cute. Did you know shrimp can feel jealousy too?”<br/>“Are you comparing me to shrimp?”<br/>“Well apparently you do share some similarities.” </p><p>(Y/n) rested her head back on Spencer’s shoulder. “I’m so tired.”<br/>He gently stroke her hair. “Me too.”<br/>“Do you really think we’ll get out of here?”<br/>“I do.” He heard a quiet sniff escape her. When he looked down at her, he saw her cry.<br/>Spencer wiped away a tear with his thumb.<br/>“Spencer, I’m scared.” <br/>“I know, me too.” He cupped her face. “But I need you to be strong.”<br/>“I don’t want to die.” She had trouble holding back sobs. “I just found you, I don’t want to go yet.” They scooted closer. Spencer pulled her face to his, so his forehead resting on hers. <br/>“I know, baby, it’s going to be ok.”<br/>“I can’t do it.”<br/>“Yes you can! You’re strong, I know that.” Spencer brushed his thumb over her lips. “Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?” (Y/n) shook her head.</p><p>Spencer brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “When I saw you for the first time, I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t really know what to say. You were so confident, despite being new and I whished I could be as confident as you. So, I tried to impress you, I guess I know now that it worked.” He let out a small laugh. “I didn’t think someone like you would ever go for someone like me. I guess I tried to get you out of my head with Lila. Obviously, it didn’t work. What I’m trying to say is that I’ve always admired your bravery, you never give up and you can’t give up now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got them.” Gracias voice rang through the speakers of a laptop surrounded by the other team members. “They’re on the security footage from two days ago in the lobby of the Palazzo. Rory Marshall is with them. They take the elevator, from there I lost them.”<br/>“It’s alright, thank you Garcia.” Hotch said. “We know the signal came from the 32nd floor.<br/>“That’s still a lot of hotel rooms.” Morgan chewed on a pen.<br/>“Garcia, check how many suites are on that floor.” Hotch turned to the laptop again.</p><p>After a few seconds of keyboard clicking, Garcia spoke up again. “There’s five suites.”<br/>“Thank you.” Hotch turned to the others. “Get ready, we have to go in now, they don’t have much time left.”</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) had fallen asleep on Spencer’s shoulder. She woke up from a loud noise. Marshall entered the room, gun in his hand.<br/>“Stand up! Both of you. Get in the chairs.”</p><p>Something was wrong. Marshall didn’t wear his normal cocky grin. His was erratic, sweat covered his forehead. They didn’t move.<br/>“I said now!” Marshall shouted, pointing the gun at Spencer. They hurried to the chairs. Not two minutes later, they were tied up again.<br/>“Your friends are here.” Marshall’s face had returned to that grimace he wore when he was getting angry.</p><p>(Y/n) felt hope rise in her chest. But as soon as the feeling came, it left her. Marshall had no reason to keep them alive anymore. He had no time to live out his fantasy. On the other hand, her and Spencer were his ticket out of here. Correction, her or Spencer could be his ticket out of here.  </p><p>Marshall’s phone rang. He struggled to pick it up with one hand, his other one still clammed around the gun, uninterruptedly pointing it at Spencer.<br/>“Hello?”<br/>(Y/n) didn’t know if it was the tiredness or the desperation, but she could swear the voice on the end was Gideon’s. </p><p>“They’re right here…yeah…” Marshall shot them a look. “Yeah…” He repeated and handed the phone to Spencer, or rather held it to his ear. (Y/n) could see Spencer visibly relaxed as he heard Gideon’s voice.<br/>“Yeah we’re fine.” He said and shot (Y/n) a look. “(Y/n) was shot but we’ve got it under control.”<br/>“Ok, that’s enough.” Marshall took the phone back. “I want a helicopter. And cash. By 9 p.m. sharp.” He hung up.</p><p>(Y/n) shifted in her seat. There was no way, Hotch would give him a helicopter. Regardless, there was one more thing she wanted to know. <br/>“How could you tell?” She turned her head to Marshall.<br/>“Tell what?” He snapped back. She had to be careful, he was on edge, everything looked like a possible threat right now.<br/>“How could you tell we were actual soulmates? I only found out the day before myself.”<br/>Marshall shrugged. “I don’t know, I just knew when I saw you.”</p><p>“Actually, I could have an explanation.” Spencer chimed in. “There are studies that show that predators can pick out people that have previously been victims. They subconsciously learn to read body language and micro expressions to identify them. Because of this you’re chance of getting assaulted are higher, if you’ve been assaulted before.”<br/>“Ok, enough of this psychoanalysis-bullshit. Shut up, I need to think.” Marshall started pacing around the room again.</p><p>It didn’t take long before the phone rang again. (Y/n) could hear Gideon’s voice again. He tried to negotiate the release of one of them.<br/>“One of my agents has been shot, let her go and we’ll prepare your demands.”<br/>Marshall hesitated. “I’ll send one of them to the roof, but I’ll decide which one.” Without waiting for the answer, he hung up.</p><p>Spencer immediately propped himself up on the chair. “Let her go, she needs medical attention.”<br/>The grin had returned. “No, I think I’ll keep her. You can go.”<br/>Spencer began to pale. “Please, let her go, you can keep me.”<br/>“Shut up, I’m calling the shots and I say she stays!” He waved the gun around. </p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) turned to look at Spencer. “It’s alright, I’ll be fine, please just go.” He could tell she was scared again and this time there was nothing he could do to help her. Every fiber in his body screamed to stay by her side and not to leave her alone with this psycho.</p><p>Marshall undid Spencer’s ropes and pointed the gun to his head. “Go.” Spencer hesitated. He shot (Y/n) one last look. She mouthed the word ‘go’. <br/>The second the hotel door closed behind him Spencer started to sprint to the elevator. He pushed the button to the last floor a few too many times, as if that would get him up there faster. </p><p>When he finally arrived on the roof, where they had negotiated the exchange, he was greeted by the rest of the BAU. JJ pulled him into a hug before he was put in a bulletproof vest.<br/>“What happened?” Hotch and Gideon were by his side in seconds. “What does the situation look like down there?”<br/>Spencer closed the last Velcro straps on his vest.<br/>“As far as I could tell, Marshall is alone. I’m guessing some of his men left, when they got wind that the FBI was raiding the place. (Y/n)’s been hurt pretty badly. One of Marshall’s men shot her in the arm. We could stop the bleeding but I’m afraid it’ll get infected. She’s tied up and Marshall is losing it. We need to go in now.”</p><p>“I understand.” Hotch nodded. “But we need to be careful. If we move too fast, he could panic and kill her.” He turned to Spencer. “I understand you’re impatient, but we need to keep a cool head.”<br/>Spencer nodded. As soon as Hotch stepped away to talk to Gideon, Derek came up to Spencer, reassuringly putting a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“Is it true?” He asked.<br/>“What do you mean?” Spencer’s head was every except on the roof.<br/>“Is she really your soulmate?”<br/>Spencer nodded. “She told me the night before, but we didn’t get a chance to talk about it.”<br/>“We’ll get her out of there, don’t worry, man.”<br/>Spencer gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”</p><p>Derek’s brows furrowed. “Wait, if she’s been shot, didn’t you feel that too? You need to get checked up by a medic.”<br/>“I’m not leaving until she’s out of there.”<br/>Derek had rarely seen this level of determination on Spencer’s face. He nodded. “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>(Y/n) felt the panic come back. Now that Spencer was gone, she realized just how much of her mental stability had depended on him. He was only gone for two hours now and he already seemed so far away. She would have given anything to be in his arms again now. </p><p>Marshall was still pacing through the room. She could tell he was weighing his chances of coming out of this alive. (Y/n) just hoped he wouldn’t come to the conclusion that there was no way out and decide that he would take her with him as his final act of revenge. It didn’t look good. He was talking to himself, but she couldn’t understand the words. She took a deep breath. Spencer would try to talk his way out of this, but because she had antagonized herself the day before, there was a slim chance he would listen to her. She had to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Rory?”<br/>He snapped his head around, bewildered by the fact she had used his first name. She could tell, he wasn’t used to that. As a person with this much power and money, she could imagine that he had few people who were so close to him that they would address him by his first name.<br/>“Rory, I know what you’re thinking about –”<br/>“You don’t know shit! Why would you know what I’m thinking about?”<br/>“You’re feeling trapped and you try to decide what to do.”<br/>“Shut up!”</p><p>(Y/n) waited for a minute. “What was her name?”<br/>“What!?”<br/>“What was the woman’s name? The one that broke your heart.”<br/>Marshall hesitated before answering. “Heather.”<br/>“What did you like about her?”<br/>“She was smart, and beautiful. I couldn’t believe it when she said yes to going to dinner with me.”<br/>(Y/n) could tell by the look on his face that he was reminiscing that time in his life. There was this almost soft look in his eyes.<br/>“If you walk out of here alive there is a chance you might find someone new someday.” She said cautiously, never letting Marshall out of her sight. Marshall’s face hardened. </p><p>“What the fuck do you know?”<br/>She had made a mistake.<br/>“There will never be anyone else for me and now she’s dead because of me!” He started to raise his voice and his movements became more and more erratic. “Why did she have to meet that guy? It’s her fault I had to kill her, if she’d just stayed with me, we could have been happy!” The crazy look had returned to his face. “You’re all like this! You go around, thinking you can play with people until some fucking asshole comes along who’s supposed to be your soulmate and you think that gives you the right to drop everyone!” In three big strides he was right in front of her, pressing the barrel of the gun directly to her forehead. “I should just kill you too, one less bitch to walk this earth, I bet your little boyfriend will be heartbroken.” She saw the ecstasy in his eyes. “Maybe then he’ll know what it feels like.”</p><p>(Y/n) squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to conjure up images of Spencer. If she died here and now, she wanted him to be the last thing she thought about. She tried to remember the feeling of his lips on hers, the smell of his cologne, the softness of his hair and the sound of his voice hen he told her everything would be alright.</p><p>“I love you.” She whispered so quite that Marshall couldn’t hear it.</p><p>A gunshot rang through the suite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he heard the gunshot, Spencer froze. The SWAT team had stormed the suite, but he was still behind them in the hallway. The moment seemed to drag on forever. The sound burned itself into his mind. He wanted to move but the thought of what was waiting for him in that suite wouldn’t let him. In that moment he hated himself for not letting (Y/n) tell him those three words. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Derek appeared by his side that he woke up from his trance. Spencer’s feet moved by themselves. He didn’t want to go into that room. As soon as he did, whatever had happened would irrevocably become reality. He hated himself for being such a coward.</p>
<p>“Spencer?”<br/>The floor was covered in blood, brain splattered across the carpet, that undoubtedly cost more than his entire apartment. <br/>She looked up at him with big eyes. He could see the body of Rory Marshall, who had spent his last seconds in shock as the SWAT team had kicked down the door and taken him out, before he could pull the trigger. <br/>His head was empty as he rushed to her, taking her into his arms, holding on to her like his life depended on it. He felt her sob into his shoulder. It was so good to hear her voice.<br/>“I love you, I love you, I love you…” She whispered. He pulled back just a bit to look at her.<br/>“I love you too, I love you so much and I’m so sorry…I could’ve lost you without telling you.”</p>
<p>She let out a weak laugh. He buried his face in her neck. “I’ll never leave you ever again, I promise.”<br/>“I’ll never leave you too, promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hospital room was dimly lit. Spencer sat at (Y/n)’s bedside. He had laid his head in her lap and fallen asleep with her fingers tangled in his messy hair. She watched his chest rise and fall peacefully. After a while she fell asleep too.</p>
<p>A few days later (Y/n) was released and Spencer insisted to take her home. As they stepped into her apartment, Spencer remained at the door, unsure of what to do. (Y/n) turned around.<br/>“Don’t you want to come in?”<br/>“Do you want me to come in? I thought maybe you wanted some time to yourself…”</p>
<p>(Y/n) dumped her bag on the couch and walked back to him. He was a bit taller than her, so she had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. She pressed a small kiss to his lips. <br/>“I want you.” She said quiet but determined. Spencer let out a nervous laugh.<br/>“Maybe you should rest, you’re just tired.”<br/>She grabbed his face. “Spencer, listen to me. I’ve had a whole week to rest. You don’t need to worry I’m not in the right state of mind to make a decision. I haven’t changed my mind about you.” She was so close, their lips almost touched. “If you want me to stop, I will…”</p>
<p>Spencer looked at her, feeling like he was in a dream. She kissed him and it was like his head was empty again. That didn’t happen very often to Spencer. There was always something, some thought, some doubt, eating away at him but when she took his bottom lip between her teeth, everything was gone. She took his hand leading him to the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of her bed, while she stood in front of him, taking her shirt of.</p>
<p>“Let me show you, how much I care about you.” She said, before straddling him. Spencer couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He had dreamed about this moment for so long, he was mesmerized by her. The signs of torture were still visible. He traced a few healed cuts with his thumb. He felt her shiver under his light touch. He looked up at her, meeting her half-lidded eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.<br/>“Are you nervous?”<br/>Spencer nodded. His fingertips kept wandering over her waist, caressing her soft skin. “You tend to have that effect on me.”<br/>(Y/n)’s smile grew. “I make you nervous?”<br/>Spencer nodded again. She raised her hand to run it through his hair. The slow strokes seemed to calm him down. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He felt her hands travel down his face, his neck, to the collar of his shirt.<br/>“Can I take it off?”<br/>Spencer opened his eyes again. “Yes please.” He watched her fingers unbutton his shirt. She moved painfully slow. Undoubtedly as to not overwhelm him, but something told him it was more then that. She was teasing him, and it was working. He felt the tension grow.</p>
<p>(Y/n) slid the shirt over his arms, fingers tracing over his skin. She felt him getting goosebumps and a slight shiver making its way through his body. She brought her hands back to his face, lifting it to make him look at her.<br/>“Do you know, how beautiful you are?” She whispered before stealing a small kiss. “I could look at you for all eternity and never get bored.”<br/>“Beauty in things exists in the mind which contemplates them.”<br/>“So we’re quoting Hume now?” (Y/n) smiled.<br/>“God, I love you so much…” Spencer pulled her back into the kiss. One of his arms wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. </p>
<p>(Y/n) pulled away. “Aren’t you getting impatient?” She stood up to take of the rest of her clothes, but Spencer stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. He stood up, so (Y/n) had to look up again to look him in the eyes.<br/>“Let me…” His hands wandered over her waist to her back, unclasping her bra. For a moment she mused where he had learned to do that so well, but the thought was gone as fast as it came when her undergarment fell to the floor and she suddenly realized how bare she was in front of him. The urge to cover herself up never came though. Spencer looked at her like he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, and truthfully, he hadn’t.</p>
<p>They got rid of the rest of their clothes before (Y/n) led Spencer to the bed. She waited a moment on the bedside. Spencer grabbed her arm, to pull her into the bed. She landed in his arms but before she could get comfortable, Spencer rolled over, trapping her underneath him. A grin spread on his face.<br/>“You can’t tease me forever.” His locks fell into his face, framing it perfectly.</p>
<p>He dipped down, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He didn’t want to waste another second. He had waited for so long and then he had almost lost her. His lips traveled to her jaw, down to her neck. A sigh escaped her mouth. “Spencer…” She whispered. He continued to pepper kisses down on her chest, over her stomach. She felt his lips graze the skin on her inner thigh.  One kiss at a time he came closer to the place she was aching for him to touch.</p>
<p>(Y/n) buried her fingers in his hair, guiding him. When his tongue slid through her wet folds, she couldn’t hold back her moans anymore. Between the obscene sounds, that filled the bedroom, she repeated Spencer’s name over and over, like a mantra. He loved to hear his name fall from her desperate lips. Her breath was getting irregular, he could tell she was close. He pulled back, only to lift himself up, so he could kiss her. He knew she could taste herself on him as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.</p>
<p>After a while, (Y/n) broke the kiss to sit herself up. She crawled over the bed, guiding Spencer, until he sat on the edge and she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. She ran her hands up his thighs, never breaking eye contact. She could tell, he was holding his breath.</p>
<p>“Relax…” She placed a few kisses on his thighs before slowly taking him into her mouth. Spencer inhaled sharply. Now he was the one with his fingers tangled in her hair, lewd sounds and profanities leaving his mouth.</p>
<p>(Y/n) could feel him trying to hold back but he was struggling. Satisfied with the effect she had on him, she started to work her way up his abdomen until she reached his neck, sucking on it, careful not to leave marks above where the collar of his shirt would close. She seated herself on his lap. Her hands reached around his neck for support when she slid down on him. Both took in a sharp breath. Spencer’s eyes were closed and his mouth slightly agape when he let out a soft moan. That sound alone could have driven (Y/n) over the edge. She waited a second to adjust to the feeling of being filled up by Spencer.</p>
<p>“You feel so good…” Spencer whispered in the crook of her neck. He sank his teeth into her soft skin, sending shivers down her spine.<br/>“You too.” She managed to say between breathy moans. Spencer had started to move slowly. His hands were tightly gripping her thighs to guide her own movements. <br/>“Oh god…” She moaned while dropping her head on his shoulder. Her nails dug into his back. “Spencer, I won’t last very long…”<br/>“It’s ok, baby…” His strokes were getting deeper. “Say my name again…”<br/>“S-spencer I –” She felt her orgasm build up.<br/>“Again.”<br/>“Spenc-aah”</p>
<p>Spencer could feel her tighten around him. Her nails left bright red scratch marks on his back. She cried out his name again and while she was wrapped so tightly around him, he felt his own release. </p>
<p>(Y/n) and Spencer were both panting heavily, sweat covering their foreheads. They just stared at each other for a few seconds.<br/>“You’re amazing.” A smile spread on Spencer’s face. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. Her cheeks were glowing red. <br/>“I’m not the only one.” She smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After cleaning themselves up they laid back in the bed. (Y/n)’s head was resting on Spencer’s chest. He was playing with her hair while she drew small patterns on his stomach. <br/>“Was it how you had imagined?” Spencer asked.<br/>She raised her head to look at him. “Better.” A smile tugged at her lips. “I never imagined it could feel so right to be with someone.”<br/>“Me neither.” He paused for a moment. “I love you so much, it’s driving me crazy.”<br/>(Y/n) propped herself up to get a better look at him. There was nothing but pure adoration in his eyes.<br/>“I love you too, I never want to spend another day without you.”<br/>“You don’t have to, I promise I’ll never leave your side.”</p>
<p>(Y/n) put her head back on Spencer’s chest. After a while she had fallen asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <i>“Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.”</i> - Aristotle</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>